lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jones Family
The Jones side of Alfred's family nearly have forty members. The family tree can be seen here (LINK PENDING DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES). As for how this all started was the mun, Brodie, decided that Al's family needed a little... enlarging. States, regions, whatever, anything she could find, she'd make into a character. Luckily enough, most comm members were from the United States of America and provided many a character, inspiration and general ideas. Also, dA has a fantastic State-Tan project and any characters taken from there will be credited BECAUSE STEALIN' IS BAD :|. Grandma Lincoln and Grandpa Jones Ila Harriet Lincoln (The North; Jul 4th, 1930) Grandma Lincoln, part Cherokee Jack Daniels Jones (The South; Feb 8th, 1925). If you thought Alfred was arrogant, wait until you meet his grandfather. Descended from a long line of plantation owners turned ranch/oil tycoons, Jack is a business type who knows exactly what he wants, how to get it and doesn't care about who he hurts on his way there. He is snobbish, snarky, arrogant, part-southern-gentleman and 100% asshole. And you know what? He doesn't give two shits about you. The only person who is able to rein in this stallion is his wife whom, despite his best efforts, seems to wear the pants in the relationship. He smokes, spends his free time counting money and hunting. In the Jones-mansion there are numerous heads of animals and there is always a loaded shotgun at the backdoor. Even though Alfred is by no means the oldest or most remarkable out of his family, Grandpa Jones has taken a liking to the boy (not because they happen to look similar, Alfred getting his great genes) and does plan to pass the entire Jones enterprise over to him when he's old enough and stops hiding from him in Liberty City. Alfred loves his grandfather very much and has always looked up to him and it was Grandpa Jones who was the first one who taught him how to shoot a rifle. The Jones-Hutchinson Family Melissa Jones (New England; Aug 7th, 1962) Usually a very soft-spoken and kind woman, Melissa Jones is the oldest sibling in the Jones family and has took this position very seriously. She took care of her other siblings until she was forced to leave for Dartmouth. Once here, she perused a major in American Literature and met her future husband, Thomas. but if you think that Melissa is a lady 24/7, you'd be sorely mistaken. Able to handle herself quite well (especially with a gun in her hand) Melissa can become fiercely opinionated about all sorts of things from health care, immigrant laws and education and she knows her stuff. By far one of Alfred's favourite relatives (mostly because she spoilt him rotten as a child), he absolutely loves his Auntie Melissa, though he is extra careful about what he says when he's around her because there's been more than one occasion where he's had a nearly hour long lecture on the benefits of a higher education. Despite this, he still loves to visit her home at least once a year, finding himself exploring all the old cities her home in near as well as getting treated to her cuisine which, while usually edible, can be a bit eccentric at times. Thomas Hutchinson (Mid-Atlantic; Aug 4th, 1962) Jessica 'Mia Maddalena' Hutchinson (New Jersey; Dec 18th, 1983) Nathaniel 'Nate' Hutchinson (Massachusetts; Feb 6th, 1985) Albert L. Hutchinson (New York, Jul 26th, 1989): One of the cousins Alfred is closest to is Albert. They do often call the other 'Al' which can create much confusion at family reunions which isn't aided by the fact that they look eerily similar. The younger cousin actually tends to be a little more mature than Alfred, liking to keep things neat and orderly (especially money) though if Alfred can get him out, Albert is always up for a night on the town. Albert is a little more settled in what he wants to do than Alfred is, already attending NYU Abu Dhabi and enrolled in a photography course. His goal is to one day to work for The New York Times as a photojournalist and travel the world reporting the news (his not-so-secret obsession). Multi-lingual, Albert speaks English, French and Russian fluently and enough Italian to get him by. Nicolas 'Nikky' William Hutchinson (Rhode Island; May 29th, 1991): Shortest (don't tell him that) out of all the Jones family members, Nikky makes up for it by being as stubborn as an old man. Though relatively laid-back and chill (which drives Albert absolutely up the wall behind Nikky NEVER CLEANS UP AFTER HIMSELF), the boy can do a 180 the minute someone makes a comment about his height. Acting youngest of the Hutchinson family makes him the "lil bro" but the boy is fiercely protective of his older sibilings and is not afraid to get into a fight. He does tend to butt heads with Nate more than his other family members probably because they're so similiar and just like Albert, Nikky is fluent in English as well as Italian and can speak pretty decent Spanish. Friends of the Family Harris Penn (Pennsylvania) is bffs with Albert and picks on Nikky with him. Nate has a love-hate relationship with Wallace 'Wally' Huntington the Third (Connecticut). Nikky fishes with Scott Calvert (Maryland) and the family has always be close to their neighbors the Kings and their two boys: James T. King (Maine) and Thaddeus J. King (New Hampshire) The Jones-Carter Family Jack Johnson 'Junior' Jones (West South Central; Jun 23rd, 1964) June 'Dixie' Carter (East South Central; Jun 8th, 1964) Andrea Jones (Tennessee; Jun 1st, 1984) Rosa Jones (Alabama; Dec 14th, 1985) Tyler Jones (Arkansas; Jun 15th, 1987) Dallas Jones (Texas; Dec 29th, 1989) The Jones-Dauphine Family Maria Jones (Acadia... Kinda; Jun 20th, 1965) William 'Ray' Dauphine (Creole; Sept 23rd, 1960) Peter Dauphine (Delaware; Dec 7th, 1985) Cameron Dauphine (Georgia; Jan 2nd, 1986 Evangeline Dauphine (Louisiana; Apr 30th, 1989) The Jones-Tyndall Family Tiana Jones (Mississippi; Jun 20th, 1965) Anthony Tyndall (Kentucky; Jun 1st, 1964) Charlie Russel Tyndall (South Carolina; May 23rd, 1987) George Basden Tyndall (North Carolina; May 23rd, 1987) Laura La Franca(Florida; Mar 3rd, 1992). Laura's best friend and the shared crush of Charlie and George is Elizabeth Grey(Virginia) The Jones-Young Family Marge Gunderson Jones (Minnesota; May 11th, 1966) married and then divorced Josef Young(Utah; Jun 1st, 1960) Amelia Brooks-Jones(Kansas; Jan 29th, 1989) The Adopted Kids After a series of strange murders in Brainerd, Marge also adopted five kids: Steph Larsson-Jones(Michigan; Jan 26th, 1984) Dave Scott-Jones(Ohio; Jan 26th, 1984) Michael Jones(Illinois; Dec 11th, 1984) Samuel 'Sam' Jones(Indiana; Dec 3rd, 1985) Liz Larsson-Jones(Wisconsin; May 28th, 1989) The One That Didn't Get Married James Tiberius George Samuel Donald Jones Kid #6: James Tiberius George Samuel Donald Jones(Iowa; Dec 28th, 1967) The Jones-Williams Family Richard Jones(North Mountains; Apr 30th, 1969) married and then divorced Lori Williams (Dec 18th, 1978) and had two children: Alfred F. Jones(America; Jul 4th, 1989) and Matthew Williams(Canada; Jul 1, 1991) The Jones-Wauneka Family Doli Jones(South Mountains; Apr 30th, 1969) married Gaagil Wauneka(Navajo; May 15th, 1965) and had two kids: Victorio Manueka-Jones(New Mexico, Jan 6th, 1983) and Nascha Manueka-Jones(Arizona, Feb 14th, 1985). Sonia de León(Sonora) is dating Victorio. The Jones-Vizcaíno Family Lily 'Sunshine' Jones(North West Coast; Apr 30th, 1969) married Julian Nicolas Vizcaíno(North Mexico Ranches... kind of; Jan 10th, 1963) and had two kids Ramona Vizcaíno-Jones(California; Sept 9th, 1985) and Audrey 'Lola' Vizcaíno(Nevada; Oct 31st, 1987). They adopted another kid, Paul Wallace-Jones(Alaska; Jan 3rd, 1993). Richard, Doli and Lily are triplets. Category:Original Character Category:North America